


CONventional Ships

by LylaRivers



Category: Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylaRivers/pseuds/LylaRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam convinces Dean, Cas, Kevin and Charlie to go to a Star Trek Convention after the fall.  Just for fun, right guys?  Remember fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is after Season 8, but before Season 9 came out (so clearly there are some continuity errors and things that didn't actually happen). It isn't /technically/ Spirk, but Sam mentions it.  
> Anyways, first post to AO3! Enjoy!!

"Come on! It'll be fun! Remember fun? That thing you do to enjoy yourself and relax?" I say. I know I sound a little whiny, but I'm too set on dragging my brother and his newly-fallen, ex-angel, 'not' boyfriend to this Con to care.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Sammy," Dean says.

"Why not? We need a distraction. We're doing all we can to round up all the fallen angels, find Metatron, and reopen heaven. We've got Crowley under lock and key, so no worries there. And besides," I lower my voice, "We need to pull Cas out of this slump he's in. Maybe getting him to do fun human stuff is a way to do so."

"You're trying to drag us to a Star Trek convention because you're a total nerd, not because you want to help Cas," Dean replies nastily. "Besides, you don't know crap about what Cas needs."

Well... that was a strange comment. I elect to ignore it for the time being. "Come on. You can't deny you have a certain fondness for Star Trek!" I retort.

Dean glares at me, then relents. "How are you planning on convincing Cas?"

"First, he has to see some Star Trek. The SciFi channel is having a Star Trek marathon - the original series and the 2009 movie tonight, in honor of the new movie, Into Darkness coming out." I smile triumphantly. "We should go see that, too."

I see Dean start to warm up to the idea. Despite what he says, I know he really does like Star Trek. "Fine. But I'm not dressing up."

"Oh yes you are!" I reply. Dean groans. "It's not that bad! It's just the shirt and black pants!" I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

"I assume you have ideas about who is who? Or is this going to be generic?" Dean asks, admitting defeat.

"I'm working on it!" I reply. "There's no way Cas can cosplay anyone but Spock - he's too logical. So... I guess that makes you Captain Kirk."

"Why?" Dean wants to know. "You should be the Captain - you've got all the book learning!"

"Nope. You're the Captain.  You’re in charge, most of the time," I say, refusing to elaborate beyond that.  I have many reasons for making Dean Kirk - Spirk shipping not the least of them.

"Whatever, bitch," Dean says.

"Jerk," I say automatically. We stare at each other for a few seconds - it's been forever since we've revisited that particular bit of banter.

Finally Dean shrugs. "No chick flick moments."

"Yeah sure," I mutter. "So. Star Trek marathon tonight?"

"If you say so."

***

I'm sitting in front of the TV watching a rerun of The Trouble With Tribbles when Cas walks in. Even after two weeks, he looks like he's been dragged through hell. And that's not a phrase used lightly by the Winchester brothers.

"Hey Cas," I say, trying to gauge exactly how much interaction he will tolerate.

Cas doesn't even acknowledge me, as he walks around unsteadily to perch uncomfortably on the edge of the couch. Sometimes I wonder if he really even lives here - he feels like one of those ghosts we hunt so often. Cas barely talks to me - and never talks to either Charlie or Kevin. It's just as well the two of them have moved into the Men of Letters hideout. I don't feel quite so awkward, since Cas only ever talks to Dean.

Speaking of... "What are you watching?" Kevin asks from the hallway, obviously hearing the noise of the TV. I hope it wasn't interrupting his studies of the tablets or whatever.

"The Trouble with Tribbles," I reply. "Star Trek, the original series."

"That's the episode with the weird fuzzballs, isn't it?" Kevin asks. "I think I saw some of it over some kid's shoulder on an airplane."

"Weird fuzzballs? They're called tribbles. Thus the title."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Mind if I join you?"

"Go for it," I say. Kevin sits down in between Cas and me. Just as well - I'm not sure I want to sit next to the fallen angel anymore.

"Wouldn't Charlie love this?" Kevin asks.

"Here I am, and yes I would!" Charlie calls. "I thought I heard the beautiful voices of the cast of the original Star Trek!" She walks into the room dramatically, and sprawls over an armchair.

"Speaking of Star Trek," I say, "Dean and I were thinking... there's a Con coming up in the area. Anyone else interested in going?"

Predictably, Cas says nothing. I wasn't expecting a response. But, he's coming as Spock whether he likes it or not.

"Excellent. Who's cosplaying whom?" Charlie asks.

"Whoever you want, Charlie," I reply.

"I suppose it sounds fun..." Kevin says slowly. "And we've been in need of fun lately." He lowers his voice, staring at Cas. "Is he coming too?"

"If I have anything to say about it, yes," I mutter.

"Excellent. Who's he going as?" Charlie asks.

"I'm thinking Spock for Cas - because who else would he be? Dean is Kirk, and I have yet to decide."

"You should be McCoy!" Charlie exclaims. "He's sarcastic, funny, Kirk's best friend - well, besides Spock - and totally awesome!"

"McCoy it is," I say happily.

"I think I'll go as Uhura," Charlie says. "That way I don't have to genderbend. Plus, she's pretty much the only major female character who isn't strictly ornamental. I mean, she just totally steps in and flies the ship in the episodes like it's no big deal - and this all came out in the 60's."

"What about me?" Kevin asks.

"Hmmmm..." Charlie looks thoughtful. "There's always the pilot, Sulu."

"You're just saying that because we're both Asian," Kevin says, disgruntled.

"Whatever. We're going for easy cosplays," I say.

"Cosplays are never easy," Charlie says smugly.

***

I soon discover how right Charlie is. I've found two gold shirts and two blue shirts. Charlie wanted to take care of her own cosplay, but I'm the only other one with any drive to get this done. I'm not totally incompetent with sewing - I fix all of our clothes! But... creating and sewing the Starfleet Insignia onto shirts is a bit beyond my skill level.

"Well? How do I look?" Charlie asks, coming out of her room in a tight fitting red dress.

"Looking good." I reply. "Pity you're going to get killed wearing that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asks.

"You're wearing the red shirt," I say, as if it were obvious.

"It's not a shirt, it's a dress," Charlie retorts.

"Suit yourself." I mutter, returning to the difficulty of cutting the patches.

Charlie watches me struggle for a few minutes. "Oh move over!" she finally exclaims. "I'll help! I'll help! This is too painful to watch!"

***

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the Con, I dress in my blue shirt and black pants. Then I go find Cas and Dean to give them their shirts.

"I.... do not know about this, Dean," I hear Cas whisper. I freeze in place. What the hell is going on?

"Please Cas. Just... can we talk about it? This whole silence thing is really scaring me. It's not your fault Metatron tricked and used you." Dean whispers back.

"I should have known. I do not deserve happiness, Dean. I deserve this misery."

"If I ever hear you say that again, so help me, I will slap you across the face," Dean says.

"That would be no less than I deserve," Cas replies.

Then I hear the sound of a soft gasp. I chance a glance into the room - Dean has leaned in and is kissing Cas.

"The only thing you deserve is love and happiness," Dean whispers, pulling away. Cas shakes his head. "Fine. We'll finish this later. Let's get dressed up for this silly Con."

I leave the shirts at the floor, and sneak away. Spirk shipping indeed!

***

The Con is bustling with people. Charlie is in her element, fangirling. She pulls the group from booth to booth, glorying in all the costumes and general nerdiness.  Kevin sticks as close in between me and Charlie as he possibly can.

Cas looks very confused, and remains as silent as ever. I note that Dean surreptitiously slips his hand into Cas'. Its actually very sweet - and totally in character, if you ship Spirk.  And, completely true to character, Cas looks even more uncomfortable with the hand holding. I try unsuccessfully not to have visions of Vulcan kisses with my brother and his fallen angel.

Discretely, I pull Charlie and Kevin away from them. We'll be far better away from them until they're ready to come clean. And maybe, Dean can finally get Cas to talk - or a least smile.

***

“So what was that about, huh?” Charlie asks, after we’re all exhausted, sitting around in the bunker.  “Why pull us away, and let Dean and Cas get lost at the convention for three hours?  Three hours, Sam!  You’d think you didn’t actually like your brother, or something.”

“You think they were lost for three hours?” I ask Charlie with a laugh.  “You’re really funny.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Charlie, I don’t think they were ‘lost’, if that’s what you’re wondering about.  Not for three whole hours,”  I say, pulling my very best bitch face.  “Dean may hide it better than the rest of us, but he’s a massive nerd too.  He can navigate a Con.”

“Well, they're not here, and you’re keeping us in suspense.  So talk,” Kevin says.  “What do you think they were doing for all that time?”

“Mmmmm.”  I give them my very best eyebrow waggle.  “Well, you see…”

“Sam, the suspense is killing me!” Charlie complains.

“Before the Con, I caught them kissing,” I say, all in a rush.  At least if Dean kills me, I can die happy, knowing the two of them finally stopped dancing around each other.  “I doubt they even noticed we left them alone.”

Charlie laughs.  “Oh, that’s brilliant!  It’s about time Dean pulled his head out of his ass, and realized he’s totally bi.”

“Except, Cas isn’t human, exactly,”   I say with a frown.  But his is now.  But he wasn’t, before.  “Oh.  Wait.  He is now.  I keep forgetting.”

“What do you mean, realized?” Kevin asks.  “I don’t get it.”

“Oh come on.  You know that one guy you were telling me about, with the… golem, what's-it-called?  From the way you told it, they were totally checking each other out,” Charlie says.  “It’s just obvious, ok?  Your brother is totally bi.”

“Not like he’s ever going to admit to that,” I mutter.  “Look, our father wasn’t the most… ah… tolerant... of men.  Dean totally knows he’s bi- he just tries to hide it, and sometimes he’s more successful than other times.”

“He knows??” Kevin asks.  ”What happened?’

“Dean mentioned, in passing, how attractive he thought a guy was, a long time ago.  Dad beat him up.  Gave him a massive black eye.  The screaming was pretty intense.  After that, Dean stopped talking about boys.”

“It’s a damn shame,” Charlie says with a sigh.  “The boy’s so deep in the closet now he’ll probably never get out.  Unless, of course, we get him to admit his feelings for Cas.”

“No.  No evil plans,” I say firmly.  “Do you want him to totally abandon Cas- and now of all times? No.  We stay quiet.”

“Stay quiet about what?” a voice asks from the doorway.  Dean is glaring at us, with a beer in his hand.

“Just, staying quiet, in general.  I thought you were asleep,” I say, glaring at the other two.  “I thought Cas was asleep, too.”

“I don’t know,” Dean says roughly.  “I’m not his keeper.”

“Of course you’re not,” I agree, as Charlie and Kevin fight to hold in giggles.  “I just thought, since you’d seen him last, you might know.  Since he’ll only really talk to you, after all.”

Dean shakes his head.  “Anything good on the tv?” he asks.

“Not really,” Charlie says.  I’m very glad she’s managed to keep the laughter out of her voice.  “We were just sitting around, talking about the Con.  Did you have fun?” she asks innocently.

“It was good, I guess,” Dean says, sinking into an armchair.  “I think Cas actually cracked a smile, at one point.  So maybe your idea was worth something, Sammy.”

“Thanks, Dean,” I mutter.

“It was a nice break,” Kevin says.  “I can’t sit here and translate from the tablets all day, you know.”

“How about we go on a group excursion to go see Into Darkness when it comes out?” I suggest.

“Sammy, you are such a nerd,” Dean says sadly.

“I like that idea!” Charlie says, jumping onto my bandwagon.  “Movie theaters are fun!  Can we get popcorn too?  Popcorn is fun… trying to grab pieces while avoiding other people’s hands- or not, if you know what I mean!”

“Really, Charlie?  We can actually do a thing called getting your own bag,” I say, disgustedly.  “Like… Dean needs two bags a movie to himself.  He doesn’t eat popcorn, he guzzles it.”

“Oh really, Sammy?  If I guzzle popcorn, what is it you do?” Dean asks.  “You always used to… oh, I think the right word here is inhale your popcorn.  It was all gone before the previews would ever even start.”

“If I wanted a mouthful with you around, I had to move fast,” I argue.

“Oh, stow it, you two.  Most of the time, you don’t act like any siblings I’ve heard of, but I can certainly see the family resemblance when you two are arguing,” Charlie mutters.

“Are we agreed? Into Darkness?” I press.  “It comes out in two days.  We could go to the premier at midnight.”

“I’ve never been to a midnight premiere,” Kevin says.

“We need to fix that,” Charlie says with a bright grin that promises trouble for us all.  “It’s decided, then.  Since Kevin has never been to a midnight premiere, and I doubt Cas has either, we’re going to have to show you both what you’ve been missing.”

***


End file.
